goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Swift
Swift (マッハ Mach) is a Jupiter Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic description When Set, Swift increases its Adept's base HP by 10, base Attack by 3, and base Defense by 3. When Swift is unleashed in battle, the user deals a Jupiter-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 50 damage points added to the result. This effect has the "strikes first" property, meaning it will be the first performed action in a given turn regardless of the agility rating of the user and any other combatant in battle. In Dark Dawn, Swift's unleash animation visually resembles the user summoning the 3D model of Swift right behind their head. After a moment, the user leaps to attack the target physically, and Swift stays behind the user's head. While the user is making the leap, a pair of intersecting purple rings arranged as a sphere forms near the user's position and floats horizontally towards the enemy's position, shrinking out of existence. Damage calculation Elemental physical attacks such as Swift use the damage dealt by the attacker's standard physical attack as the base damage to be later modified. The total amount of damage dealt by a normal physical attack is half the difference between the attacker's Attack statistic and the target's Defense statistic, as this equation shows: : base damage = (Attacker's Attack - Target's Defense) / 2 Swift's attack then takes this base damage value and uses it in the following equation: : final damage = (base damage + 50) * (1 + (Attacker's Jupiter Power - Target's Jupiter Resistance) / 400) To word this in prose, Swift takes the base damage of the user's normal physical attack, adds 50 to it, and then this result is modified by how much higher or lower the user's Jupiter Power is than the target's Jupiter Resistance. The difference between the user's Jupiter Power and the target's Jupiter Resistance is divided by 400, then 1 is added to this, resulting in what can be called the "elemental damage multiplier". This number is what Swift's damage is multiplied by. For example, if an Adept with an Attack rating of 400 and a Jupiter Power of 160 unleashes Swift on a monster with a defense of 200 and a Jupiter Resistance of 110: * damage = ((Attack - Defense) / 2 + 50) * (1 + (Power - Resistance) / 400) * damage = ((400 - 200) / 2 + 50) * (1 + (160 - 110) / 400) * damage = (200 / 2 + 50) * (1 + 50 / 400 * damage = (100 + 50) * (1 + 0.125) * damage = 150 * 1.125 * damage = 168 Therefore, if Swift were to be unleashed under these circumstances it would deal approximately 168 points of damage. Location Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Swift is automatically acquired in a cutscene late in the game. In the palace in Yamata City, when you approach the sleeping Himi while the Third Eye item from Warrior's Hill is in your inventory, story-relevant cutscenes transpire that result in Himi permanently joining your party. She brings with her this Djinni along with five other Djinn - Geode, Buckle, Magnet, Pepper, and Clover. Analysis General: Swift's battle effect is the only effect in any Golden Sun game thus far that acts with increased priority and is an actual attack. Unfortunately, that does not seem to be much of a bonus in the long run - in a typical battle, it generally does not matter whether an attack against an enemy is dealt before or after an enemy's action(s) this turn. There may be some obscure, situational benefits to having the Adept deal an attack before any of the other party members where ordinarily the Adept would attack after the others. Swift may also have the capacity to be useful to an Adept that is slower than an enemy that is about to deal a fatal blow - in this case the Adept can score one last hit with certainty. But the attack itself adds an average 50 bonus damage without any side effect besides the high priority. By game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Swift is not much of an addition to the party's offensive Djinni collection because for the most part it amounts to being nothing more than a 50-set-bonus-damage attacking Djinni - Sirocco found earlier would probably be a better Djinni because it has 60 bonus damage and a minor side effect of its own, and that in turn is inferior to Simoom, with 70 bonus damage and a strong side effect in the form of inflicting the target with Venom. Category:Djinn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Jupiter-based offenses